The Kissing Game
by Bookworm290
Summary: A one-shot dedicated to A-Million-Words. Written using her Bakugan Challenge letter 'D'-dares and denial. "It was all in good fun. Nothing serious, right?"


Dares and Denial

"Hey Joe! Hey Chan-lee! How've you guys been?" I called out as I raced across the diner to hug them.

"We've been fine Julie." Joe managed to say. "Can you loosen up a bit? You're kind of blocking off our circulation."

"Oh, right." I giggled and backed up a couple of steps. They then went to sit down at the table where Runo was talking to Dan, Marucho, and Shun. As they all greeted each other, I went back to taking people's orders. It's not like I could get fired, but I still wanted to be in Mr. Misaki's good books.

I went to the kitchen to put in the orders and passed Alice as I did so. Squealing, I told her who had just arrived. I could see her face brighten up as she went off to greet her old friends.

About an hour later, the diner was closed, and the eight of us were all sitting squished in a booth. As we all just chatted, Marucho brought up the idea of having a sleepover like we used to. I immediately supported the idea and managed to persuade Runo and Alice to agree with me. I couldn't wait!

* * *

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" I turned my head to look at Chan-lee. She looked really lost. I laughed to myself as I started to explain.

"Well, the summer after the Bakugan left, right before I was starting grade eight and Dan was going into grade nine, we decided to have sleep overs at Marucho's twice a week. It was the best place, since it's the biggest and we could have tons of food."

"And, don't forget the best part, Runo!" I looked at my boyfriend beside me, a little confused.

"What d'you mean, Dan?"

"As long as we were on the other side of the house," he laughed "It wouldn't matter if we screamed bloody murder, no one could hear us!"

We all laughed a little at that. The first time we'd had a sleepover, Julie had yelled as loud as she could while we were watching a horror movie. And nobody had noticed or come to check on us.

"Oh, shut up guys." Julie grumbled and crossed her arms.

"And there's more. At our second sleepover, Julie decided she was bored, so she got us to play truth or dare."

Shun continued, "She said she'd start by asking Marucho if he liked anybody."

Alice giggled, "After a couple of minutes of babbling, he finally said that scientifically speaking, no, he didn't."

Julie went on, "And then he dared Joe to eat a slice of pizza in five bites. I mean, _boring_!"

I leaned my head on one hand. "So then Joe asked Alice what her favourite school subject was. Julie looked like her head would blow up."

"And then Alice was going to dare Dan to do something, but she couldn't think of anything. Julie suggested something, but Alice said she wouldn't be so mean. Eventually she went with it though." This was Marucho.

"What was the dare?" Chan-lee asked. Everyone laughed except for Me, Dan, and Chan-lee.

"I ended up telling Dan to kiss Runo." Alice smiled. I could feel my face heat up, and saw Dan's red face out of the corner of my eye as everyone laughed again.

Dan stammered, "After I –_kissed-_ Runo, I was really mad at Julie, so I dared her to kiss Joe."

"Then I dared Shun to kiss Alice." Julie said smartly.

"And I dared Marucho to kiss Julie." Shun continued.

"And I can't really remember who I dared after that. It's kind of blurred." Marucho finished.

Chan-lee was barely containing her laughter. "You guys are ridiculous."

I remembered going home the next day. I just sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling as I remembered the daring game. I had kissed Dan probably more than three times, mostly Julie's doing. And Shun, Marucho, and Joe? I had probably kissed them all two times each or more.

I smiled at the memories. "It's not like I need an excuse now." I turned my head and kissed Dan quickly on the cheek.

"Hey!" he called as he slapped his hand onto his cheek. We all laughed some more until Marucho continued the story.

"That had been on a Thursday night. We decided to have another sleepover on Tuesday night, but since Julie couldn't come, we thankfully didn't play it again."

Shun let out a small smile, "But on Thursday she was back, and this time, we skipped the 'boring beginning part' as she put it. We decided after that that the kissing game could be saved for Thursday nights only. Once a week was enough."

"Oh come on guys, it was fun!" Julie protested.

Joe shook his head. "That was probably the only reason we agreed to it. It was silly and fun. Nothing serious."

Alice looked at Marucho. "So, were you planning another sleepover Marucho?"

He nodded, "Yes. I know that we've all grown and me, Runo, and Julie are the only ones in high school still, but I think it'd be fun. For old times sake?" Marucho looked around the booth.

Eventually, everyone agreed, including Chan-lee. It would be fun, being able to have a sleepover like we used to. After that, Joe and Chan-lee went back to Joe's place to get some clothes and stuff. Alice went back to her apartment to do the same, and Shun headed off to his dojo for the same reasons. Marucho went to get his place set up, but Dan stayed. I was glad, it could get pretty boring at my house, even with Julie visiting. She usually sighed at her cell phone, wanting Billy to call and staring at his picture.

* * *

It would be a little strange, having a sleepover like we used to. Especially now that we were older. Although, I think I know why Marucho had brought it up. The last time we'd had the sleepovers; it was because we wanted to spend time together since the Bakugan were gone. And now, after everything with New Vestroia had been settled, we were missing them again. So, to distract us, Marucho had decided to use the same method as before.

I walked around my apartment, trying to clean up a bit before I went over to the Marukuro's. It seemed lonely at times, living in a small building alone, but sometimes it was nice to be left to myself. I had moved out to Japan for college, which my first year of was behind me now. I missed Grandfather, but I knew he was fine. Mrs. Davidoff visited him weekly, so he didn't get too lonely. And I lived near most of the old gang now, so that was nice.

* * *

About half an hour later, I found myself in a huge room at Marucho's place, the lights dim, snacks everywhere, and music playing in the background. Marucho had gone overboard, but it was fine. When I got there, Runo was laughing with Marucho as Julie was eating some tiny snacks that Marucho had made himself. I joined them as Dan walked in; Shun was only a couple of steps behind him.

Dan walked over to Runo and started talking, making Runo light up and laugh. Shaking his head at his friend, Shun walked over to me. "So, how are things going with you Alice?" We looked at the door as Chan-lee and Joe walked in. After greeting them, me and Shun went and sat on a couch.

I sighed and leaned my head on my hands. "Not well. In the last year, I've been so busy with my degree. Being in the same country as you guys hasn't really changed anything. I barely ever see you guys!" Well, this was mostly true. Once in a while, Shun would just show up to my house and we'd just go out to dinner, or to the movies. But it was just as friends. After all, he was dating some Jessica in his grade or something. I wasn't sure if they were still dating or not, but it didn't really matter.

Shun nudged me. "Aw, don't worry so much. Just think, you have a whole summer to just relax and prepare yourself for another year at college, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." I looked sideways at my friend. "You're going to the same college as I am in the fall, right?"

He nodded. "I'm not doing a degree though. Just taking a couple of courses till my Grandpa realizes no one hires ninjas to do things."

"I see." I laughed and shook my head. "How long do you think that'll take?"

"Come on you guys! Let's get the movie in!" We looked over to the snack tables, where Julie was trying to jump up and down without spilling her food off her plate. Everyone gathered around the couch and chairs where Shun and I were. Chan-lee and Joe took the love seat - not surprising, considering they were holding hands like lives depended on it. Marucho and Julie sat on the chairs and Runo and Dan came over to sit on the couch. I glanced at Shun as I realized that it was going to get a little squished. He gave me a smile as we moved over and Dan sat on the other side of Shun, Runo on his left.

As Marucho put the movie in, I couldn't help but groan to myself. Julie had chosen the movie – Halloween II. I hated horror movies; they always made me feel like throwing up. This wasn't good, what if I did throw up-right on someone's shoes?

* * *

When the movie was finally over, I felt scarred for life and scared out of my wits. It hadn't made much sense, since I hadn't seen the first one, but it didn't really matter, I had still been insanely scared. I came out of a daze to find everyone staring me and someone shaking my shoulder. I looked to my left to see Shun with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay Alice?" he asked quietly.

"I-I...I think so." I said slowly. I then realized that my hands were wrapped around Shun's arm. During the movie, I must have gotten so scared that I grabbed his arm and held on as tight as I could. I tried to lift my fingers off his arm, which took a lot of effort. And about ten minutes.

By the time my hands were my own again, everyone was talking amongst themselves about the movie. Shun had joined in once in a while, every so often looking at me with a caring look on his face. When I was done, Julie was laughing as Runo and Dan explained the way that one certain victim had died at the hand of the main character, Michael, in some girl's dream. I shuddered as Shun laughed under his breath then turned to me.

"So, how'd you like the movie?"

I groaned, my stomach still queasy. "Please don't ask. I do not feel good."

Shun's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chan-lee smile at Shun's offer. "Oh, no, I'll be fine. Really, it's okay."

"No, I insist. Let me get you some water." He got up and left before I could say anything.

As he came back with a cup of water, Julie ushered us to a different part of the room with a circle of pillows, one for everybody. I took a sip of my drink as Julie started off our ridiculous game.

Julie looked around the circle, studying everyone's faces thoroughly. I drank some more water as she stared at Shun two pillows away from me. Marucho was in between us, on my left.

She then squealed and said, "Oh, I've missed this game so much! Shun, I dare you to kiss Alice."

Nodding, he said okay and went in front of Marucho towards me. Smiling at Julie's crazy ideas, I put my cup down and shut my eyes as Shun's lips met mine for a few short seconds. I leaned back as he went back to his seat and dared Joe to kiss Runo. I didn't really notice them though, couldn't really see, hear, or feel anything. All I could feel was my lips. All I could hear was my heartbeat. And all I could see was Shun, as he smiled as the dares went around the circle.

And that was when it hit me: I had fallen for Shun. I immediately shut down the idea. No way did I like Shun. All the Brawlers were like my brothers and sisters, in a way. I know that didn't go for Dan and Runo, since they were dating, but I'm sure it went for Joe, and Julie, and Marucho, and Shun. Right? That's why we played this game-because it didn't matter. We didn't feel that way for each other.

I came out of my thoughts as I felt Marucho poking my shoulder. "Go on then Alice."

I blushed a bit. "Sorry Marucho, spaced out for a bit there. Could you repeat the dare?"

He smiled. "I dare you to kiss Dan." I nodded and went across the circle touching my lips to Dan's, and then went back to my seat. I looked at Runo as I settled on my pillow again. She just smiled and nodded; she was fine with it, it was just a game after all. That was proof that I didn't like Shun.

I looked at all my friends around the circle, trying to decide who to dare. I decided on Julie, sending her off to Marucho. I went off into my thoughts again, trying to squash the tiny part of me that actually thought I liked Shun. I came back to the party when someone waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked, clearing my eyes as Joe smiled and leaned towards me.

* * *

We eventually got Julie to let us stop playing the kissing game when Marucho fell asleep. We actually didn't know he had until Dan dared him to kiss Chan-lee. We all took our huge pillows we'd been sitting on and used them for our heads. We all grabbed a sleeping bag and just slept in a huge pile on the floor. No one had really known how tired we were till we knew that Marucho had fallen asleep.

Luckily for the tiny part of me that liked Shun, I was so tired that I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next day, I was walking home at two in the afternoon. We had stayed up really late, slept for a long time, and then had a really big lunch that was actually our breakfast. Before I left, Marucho asked if I wanted a ride in his limousine, but I liked walking. It was relaxing.

Now I was wishing I had taken the offer. Walking also gave me time to think, which wasn't good, because that tiny me had grown while I was sleeping and it wouldn't give up on the idea of me liking Shun.

On my way home, I walked through a park, the one where I'd met my young friend Christopher. It brought back a lot of memories, walking through this park. Just not enough to distract the tiny me in my head.

I walked along the path leading out of the park as the tiny me fought for its idea. Well, really, what could be so bad about liking Shun? He was strong, nice, sweet, kind, and, well, you had to admit, quite good-looking. I'd be surprised if he wasn't dating Jessica.

All of a sudden, my fists clenched at the thought of some Jessica girl dating Shun. Not good. I had actually fallen for Shun. Great. Things accomplished today? One: gained a liking for someone a year younger than me. Two: gained the desire to kill somebody I've never met.

I felt horrible. I couldn't believe myself. I sighed as I walked through a small group of trees near the edge of the park.

"Penny for your thoughts?" An upside-down head popped down from the tree to my right. I jumped back in surprise as Shun laughed, flipping and jumping, landing on his feet on the ground.

"Oh, Shun, you surprised me." Just my luck, meeting him on the way home, of all people.

"Sorry about that. So, what were you sighing about?" He walked with me through the trees. Unbeknownst to me, he had started walking back to the park. Of course, I didn't notice, as my brain became muddled as soon as he appeared. I give up; I like Shun. No denying it now.

"Oh, not much. Um, this might sound strange, but I was just wondering – are you still dating that Jessica girl?" I asked timidly.

Shun snorted "Heck no. I ditched her back in January. She's dating some Jake guy now. Why?"

I looked down at my feet. "No reason. I was just curious."

"Hmm...and what about you? Any relationships in the recent past?" I looked up to see him glance at me.

"Well, as I told you last night, I've been really busy this past year, so, no." I shook my head as I looked out across the park. Then I realized where we were. I turned to Shun to tell him we were walking the wrong way, but as my head faced his, he leaned forward quickly and kissed me straight on the lips. He had grabbed my upper arms in his hands and I tensed up, but I relaxed at the same time he did. I melted as my arms went around his neck and his slid down to my waist. He held me close as I broke off the kiss to get some air.

I looked at his chest, trying to avoid his face. He whispered softly, "Alice?"

"Di-did you know we're going the wrong way?" I was really nervous, and my body just made me say what I'd been planning on saying. Realizing this, I started to giggle as I looked up into his face.

Slowly, a smile crept across his face and he laughed along with me. I hugged him tight as he said into my ear, "Alice, I've liked you for a really long time."

I leaned back, and smiling, I whispered to him, "I just figured out I liked you this morning. Were you still wondering why I was sighing?"

He shook his head, smiling, as we took each others hand and walked along the path - heading the _right_ way this time.

"You know what caused this?" Shun turned to me, a half-smile still on his face.

"What?"

"Julie's kissing game. That's how I figured out I liked you. Back when you were going into grade twelve."

A grin spread across my face as I replied. "I was going to say the same. It's all the kissing game. Although, it took me a little longer to figure out than it did for you."

He laughed as we walked through the trees that he'd been in. I joined him, our voices combining and ringing through the park.

Turning to him, I opened my mouth and said softly, "To the kissing game."

He smiled, "To the kissing game."

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. The ending was kind of rushed, in my opinion, but, tell me what you think!**


End file.
